


visitor

by caughtinacrossfire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinacrossfire/pseuds/caughtinacrossfire
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED





	1. Awake

You awoke with a gasp, sharp pains striking your side viciously, causing you to moan. You clutched your side with your left hand. Tears pricked your eyes. Though your sight was blurry, you found yourself staring at the baby blue sky with bright viridecent trees filling the edges. You could hear the wondrous sounds of nature through pain-filled cries. You felt your warm blood trickle down your fragile fingers as they dug into your skin. were you naked? No, you had shirt, now all stained with a sickly crimson red. Was it torn? Perhaps.

Your breaths grew intensely rapid and shaky, your body pulsing with the beat of you pacing heart. You began to see black dots in the corners of your eyes. It triggered something in you.

No, you couldn't give up that easily.

With a grunt, you rolled over. You slowly pushed yourself up with a knee and right hand hand before eventually completely standing up. You were unstable, wobbling left and right, backwards and forwards. Everything around you felt blurred, you felt lost. You wanted release. God, how you wanted to give up.

But you didn't.

In the distance, you heard the hoofs of horses clapping against the ground. A carriage? You squinted. No no, it was a cart. A weak smile formed on your lips, you were lucky.

Your shaking legs had decided to finally give out, however your reflexes caught you just in time  Now you were back on your knees with your bloodied hand still pressing your side, you stared at the approaching horses with lidded eyes, hoping the coachman had seen your delicate figure from far away. The steady beat slowed down to a complete stop, you could see hoofs just meters away from you. Breathing in and out deeply, you allowed yourself to drop to the ground once again and relax.

Indistinct callouts and rapid footsteps were made your way as several shadows towered your thin frame. You forced yourself to turn to the sky and saw a young boy to your right. His strawberry-blonde hair was clipped to the side with obnoxiously red pins and a straw hat wrapped around his neck, his bright turquoise eyes staring down worryingly at your current state. To your left was a gruff looking man, ruffled blonde hair pairing with cobalt eyes and a stubble adorning his sharp jawline. Googles hung from his neck oddly enough. He also wore a white uniform. God knows what he was. And in the middle was a clueless looking woman with maroon hair tied up in two pigtails and wearing rather ditsy round glasses. She wore a maid's uniform, perhaps she was one?

The trio stared at you in slight awe whilst speaking to each other quietly.

"Do ya think she's dead?", the gruff man huffed, squinting at you. You squinted back.

"What happened to her?", questioned the maid. Her high-pitched voice certainly added to her character.

"Doesn't matter! We need to help her out. Make some space in the cart, I'll pick her up. Come on, hurry!", ordered the young boy.

Pick you up? He looked like he could barely pick up a bucket of water.

His arms wrapped below your neck and knees as the other two scurried off to prepare the cart, and with a quick lift, you were up in the air. You stand corrected, maybe he was stronger than you originally anticipated.

Unfortunately for you, the blood loss had finally taken it's toll on you. Your eyes grew heavy, your head began to spin uncontrollably, you felt worse. Your once almost normal breaths retreated back to short ones, you were gasping for air. You were dying, or at least felt like it. The young boy moved quickly, yet gently laid you down on the floor of the wooden cart before hopping in. You couldn't make out what he was shouting, or what anyone was shouting since apparently your hearing grew dull now. You felt warm hands replace yours as they applied pressure to your wound as another set of hands hastily worked to patch you up with whatever they had. You reached out to the young boy, tugging feebly at his sleeve to grab his attention. You muttered a faint "thank you" before everything went black.


	2. Welcome

Fluttering open your eyes, you were quick shut them again and to turn to your side to snuggle the warm blanket that covered your body with a blissful sigh. You smiled, you were so cozy and snug. Until it hit you.

"Wait."

Snapping your eyes back open, you quickly sat up. You hastily pulled up your white nightgown and checked your side. It was neatly patched up, bandages wrapping around your waist. It was a pleasant surprise, someone had taken care of you. As memories began to trickle in, an uncomfortable pang hit your side. Was it the maid who had patched you up? Or the young boy with the strawberry-blonde hair? You'd have to ask later.

Shifting your focus, you noticed the room you were in was small, your bed taking in most of the space. The sheets were a simple plain white. On your left you saw tan curtains covering rather large windows and a small dresser, the walls adorned with a decorated beige color. Nifty, you thought. To your right was a very dark brown door, you presumed it was the exit, and a smaller room beside it. Perhaps it was a bathroom?

You tossed your sheets to the side and threw your legs over the edge of the bed with a soft grunt. Your muscles were sore but you would try your best to ignore it. You stood up, feet touching the carpeted floor, and made your way to the room. Upon opening door with an ominous creak, you took a peak inside. You flipped the switch and were once again surprised by the elegance inside. A white marble tub sat in the far right corner, and a white marble sink was placed near the middle of the wall in front of you with a mirror on top. You took a step inside and looked at yourself in the mirror. You messy hair was a couple inches past your shoulder, you also noticed you were fairly thin but pretty. Your cheekbones stood out, you looked like you hadn't eaten in ages.

You stomach growled, making you look down. It made you chuckle.

"I'm starving."

"Glad to hear that."

You yelped and spun on your heel to be introduced by a tall butler. He looked young, probably barely entering his 20's, and actually quite handsome. He had beautiful clear pale skin that contrasted very well with his jet black hair and almost devilish eyes. A mischievous smile curved his lips as he chuckled by your sudden fright. Bastard.

"Pardon the scare madam, I've only come to bring you your breakfast.", he spoke with possibly the smoothest british voice you've ever heard. 

You nervously nodded and sped past him. Climbing on back on your bed, you made yourself comfortable as he laid the tray down. It consisted of a steaming cup of tea and a plate of two eggs and some warm slices of buttered bread with some tiny sausages in the corner. You marveled at the meal and were quick to dig in.

You made small talk with the butler, jokes being passed back and forth. He was lovely company.

"What's your name anyways? Unless you'd like to be called "butler" for the rest of my time here." you inquired.

He chuckled again, which filled you with glee, before he spoke,"My name is Sebastian Michealis, head butler of the Phantomhive estate. And you are?.."

"(Y/N). I... don't have a last name- or rather I don't remember it. Or anything... for the matter." you replied sheepishly, taking another sip. It suddenly came to the realization that you had no idea why you were here. You couldn't remember anything about your past. To you, you had none. No family or friends lodged in your memory. No memories of anything other than waking up in that road with a wound in your side. You were a blank slate.

But why?

Sebastian took a moment to think, you assumed he found it as weird as you did.

"I'm sure your memories will come back, Ms.(Y/N). Now, I'd like to show you around the manor. It seems like my master would like to keep you around for a bit so you might as well be familiar with your surroundings. We better get you dressed first, I certainly can't have you prancing about in a nightgown. I'll call the maid to help you get bathed and changed. Excuse me.", he bowed respectfully. And with that he left, taking your empty plate and cup along with him. It was a a short conversation but you were satisfied.

________________________________________________

After a while, a maid came stumbling into your room, holding a large stack of various dresses.

"I'm very sorry for the long wait, yes I am! I had a few dresses in mind for you but then I thought, "What if she doesn't like these?!"," she rambled as she flopped the stack of fabric down at your feet, "So, I took whatever dress I saw and decided to bring them in. Oh my, I hope you don't mind!", she shifted her glasses and let out a sigh.

"It's not a problem at all. If anything thank you for thinking of me. I also want to thank you for saving me on the road-," you took a moment to recall her name," -Mey-Rin?"

Almost immedietly, she perked up. "Ah, you remembered! I'm very glad, yes I am. Mr. Sebastian told me your name was (Y/N). Very pretty name, yes indeed! ," she chirped, "Well, enough chit chat. Off to the bath we go!"

For the next set of hours, the two of you began a pretty lively conversation about... well basically everything. It started out a bit awkward but it quickly evolved. From who lived in the manor to which dress looked the best, you simply had a blast with her. It was good to have a female companion, especially one who's good company. And she seemed to be the only female who lived in the manor, from what she told you.

Now, you were squeaky clean and wearing an adorable burgundy dress. The bib-like shape of the frills and ribbon around your neck was cute, yet the sundress feel of the whole dress felt nice and the redish-purple gave it a touch of elegance. And thankfully  it was light. Most of the dresses you had tried on were heavy and were more ball-attire than anything. With a pair of leather lace-up heels and a slightly ruffled french braid and a very grateful thank you to Mey-Rin, you were out to explore with Sebastian. 

As you caught up with him, off you went. He went to the kitchen first, where you got to meet Baldroy and of course thank him. He complimented you, making you a bit flustered. Next was the enormous garden, where you got to meet Finnian, or as he preferred "Finny". You had a small yet pleasant conversation with him before Sebastian ordered him to get back to work.

"There's no hurry, Sebastian. We have all afternoon."  you defended.

He shook his head, "As much as I'd like to let you stay here and chat, we have a guest coming over tonight. My master's fiance, in fact."

Finny seemingly grimaced for a second, before putting up a forced smile and mustered the most chipper voice he could, "Oh right! I'm very sorry, Ms.(Y/N). Hopefully we can catch up sometime!"

Sebastian scoffed at this, which made you glare at the young butler. How rude of him.

The tour continued into the main living room, and followed upstairs into a lovely music room and a magnificent library. You could see yourself spending a lot of your time here. After, you had a quick lunch and afternoon tea before continuing. You legs were sore, but you managed to bite your tongue and pull through.

"And the final place on the tour is my master's study. It's about time the two of you met," Sebastian stated, opened the golden handle with a gloved hand.

You peeked inside and met with the eyes, or rather eye, of a young boy holding piece of paper in one hand and resting his cheek on the other. His bluish-black stands of hair moved with the movement of his head as he looked up to you, eyeing you down with his beautiful azure eye. A bored expression reigned over his look, you assumed it was the paperwork. But what stood out was his eye patch, mostly covered by his hair. He looked so young, what on earth could have happened? You pondered the possibilities.

"Ms.(Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke dully as he stood up from his chair and made his way towards you. You froze unsure of what to do before a hand from Sebastian behind your back gently pushed you forward, signaling you to approach the boy. And you did. Taking a few steps, you took note of how short he was and held back a the remark. You smiled warmly and held out your hand. His met yours and gently held it as you two curtsied to each other, he even went as far as to bend to down and kiss your hand. His warm, soft lips grazed your knuckles as he looked up to you, you could feel your heartbeat accelerate. This made you extremely flustered. He noticed this and smirked. Cocky bastard.

"A-And extremely flattered to meet you. Mr...?"

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive, but please call me Ciel," he pulled away to answer and retreated back to his seat. God, his voice was so smooth, "After the servants came in with you, I was completely surprised. Never before has this happened to me. Please take a seat-", he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. You quickly sat down and crossed your legs, back straight as can be. Why were you so nervous?

"Sebastian told me you have no recollection of your memories, I'm sorry to hear that. It might be temporary, but until then I've decided to allow you to reside here. I hope that's alright."

"I'm extremely grateful for your support. As you mentioned, I can't seem to remember anything. It would have been quite unfortunate for me to be sent off without a clue of where to go. So again, I thank you," you bowed your head and pulled the best smile you could muster.

He chuckled dryly, "Yes, that would have been quite unfortunate. Sebastian, be a gentleman and leave. I'd like to continue this in private."

"Yes, my lord.", you heard Sebastian reply before silently making his way out. Damn, now you were here. Alone. With him.

The two of you spoke for the next hour, but it was stiff. You found out his eye was damaged in the fire that had killed his parents, you silently paid your respects. You tried to slide in some ice breakers but he always came back with a simple answer, blocking your attempts at a somewhat decent talk. It showed you his personality thought. He was reserved, yet cunning and arrogant. Straight to the point, he was distinguished as a nobleman should be. It fell well with you because you saw it as a challenge. Yes, you would make this boy your friend, no matter how long it would take.

Another hour or so passed of dull conversation, luckily you seemed to be going somewhere. Sebastian came in to bring in hot tea and cakes. You beamed at them, thankful for the consideration. You continued on, drinking and eating, and managed to crack a couple jokes here and there and even managed to get a small laugh out of him before he straightened himself back up, it was quite adorable. You were delighted to make so much progress in so little time, perhaps you had some sort of charm.

Eventually you had to leave, with Sebastian leading Ciel out and Mey-Rin leading you out. You told her your time with Ciel and how awfully boring he was to talk with to which she replied with, "He's a bit a tough nut to crack, love. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll open up a bit." You nodded in agreement.

She helped in taking off your corset and dress and clumsily put on your nightgown, you thanked her and she let herself out.

You climbed on your bed and snuggled under the white layers of sheets and covers. You stared at the ceiling, taking time to take in the heavy day you had. Your legs ached so much, it actually was a bit difficult to sleep. But the walking eventually caught up with you and a wave of sleepiness hit you. Hard. In seconds, you were unconscious and off to your dream world.

Except, you went to a nightmare hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i have no idea how to describe dresses, here's a link to it >>>> www.pinterest.com/pin/18718154675741351/


	3. End

I, unfortunately, have decided to stop working on this project. Not the kind of news anyone would want to receive coming from a story that hasn't been updated in months but I sincerely can't work on this story. Be it schoolwork or my lack of ideas, I simply can't find a way to advance the story the way _I_ want to advance it. Besides, Black Butler has become an interest of the past, I've definitely moved on from my anime stage and am currently more into video games (specifically Overwatch).

It is worth mentioning this was one of my first stories (I created this back in like 2015 with 7+ chapters?) so this shouldn't be too surprising. People have to acknowledge first-time projects such as these are expected, but not destined, to fail. It takes practice, time, and persistence to write stories with good plot and smooth development. This project was used to help my creative writing skills improve and pass the time. No previous "sketch" of how the story would go was ever made, it was all on a whim.

This, however, does not mean I will stop writing forever. Of course, I might come up with a story relating to Overwatch or something I'm actually into. Creative writing is definitely a skill I want to exceed in! So I'm not done yet, writing-wise.

But I do want to apologize to everyone looking forward to a new chapter, I just cannot continue on with something so undeveloped. Maybe I'll come back to this story one day and work on it? But I highly doubt it.

This project has officially been called off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my tumblr for any of you that want to contact me for whatever reason >>>> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrambled-knife

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so i've pulled this story from the depths of quotev hell (from my old account of course) and decided it was time it needed a make-over. so here i am, although i've moved onto overwatch and barely watch anime, i'm re-writing this story with the knowledge i have left of black butler stored in my tiny brain.
> 
> i've considered re-watching the entire thing and i actually did do a bit of research on the Victorian Era just so i don't sound like a complete idiot. i also have a lovely friend who's more than happily offered to help me fact check my chapters since she's such a nerd for history!


End file.
